marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
James Rhodes (Earth-1610)
Iron Man with balls, Iron Man of the future, Colonel James Rhodes | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = ( ), ; formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Quotation = Gregory Stark calls me the Iron Man of the future, but I like to say I'm Iron Man with balls. | Speaker = War Machine | QuoteSource = Ultimate Comics Avengers Vol 1 4 | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, U.S. Army colonel | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Michael Allred | First = Ultimate Marvel Team-Up Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = Early Days James Rhodes was an United States Air Force Colonel as well as an employee of Stark Industries, specifically in the area dedicated to the patronage of different scientists. Rhodes became a close friend of Tony Stark as well as a partner during his super-heroic endeavors. Wearing a suit similar to Tony's Iron Man Armor, Rhodey went by the alias of War Machine. Additionally, Tony offered Rhodey a job for a pseudo-biographical cartoon known as Ultimate Iron Man, which was sold in 87 territories. However, since Rhodey's name and likeness was owned by Stark Industries, he never made a profit. Rhodey and Tony had a falling out after Tony's recklessness almost cost both of their lives when fighting A.I.M. forces. The last time they had spoken, Rhodey berated Tony for his behavior, and Stark had him removed from his building by security. Avengers The Red Skull After saving some American soldiers in Afghanistan, Rhodes was hired by S.H.I.E.L.D to help take down the rogue Captain America as part of the Avengers. He was successful in apprehending Captain America when he electrocuted the river that he was trying to escape in. Rhodes sported an upgraded War Machine armor created by Tony Stark's older brother, Gregory, which he used to save two abducted U.S. army officers from the hands of the Taliban and later to tried to capture Captain America as part of the re-activated "Project Avengers". He and his team had arrested the rogue Captain America and made plans to assault A.I.M. When they arrived at A.I.M. Headquarters, they discovered the mutilated bodies of the A.I.M. henchmen scattered about the ground, who had obeyed the order to eat each other from the Red Skull with the Cosmic Cube. In a rage, War Machine then attacked Red Skull and hurtled him into the side of a nearby mountain. Rhodes at first had the initial advantage over the Red Skull, until he was quickly subdued from the Skull's Cosmic Cube. War Machine had possessed a nuclear bomb for "Plan Z" in annihilating the Red Skull and the Cube. However, the Red Skull had overheard its existence from the radio chatters among the Avengers and easily dismantled the nuke and turned its pieces into toys. The Ghost Rider Rhodes was again called to duty when a new threat surfaced in the form of the Ghost Rider. He would participate in the fight against the Ghost Rider in Washington, defending Vice President Blackthorne, only to be quickly dispatched by him. Ultimate Avengers vs. New Ultimates Rhodes tested his suit against Iron Man, however they seemed to be evenly matched. After Rhodes' suit is destroyed when he crashed into a bridge, he and the rest of the Avengers take Cash's serum and temporarily gained Hulk-like strength. They then join the New Ultimates in taking down the Spider. He's later seen in his armor with the rest of the Avengers getting ready for a new mission. More recently, he was seen testing new Stark drones for the Air Force and was approached by Iron Man, with whom he apparently reconciled, to ask him for help against the Mandarin International. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = War Machine's new armor, created by Tony Stark's brother, Gregory, is larger than his original and can transform into a stylish roadster for covert missions. This armor is armed with many weapons including machine guns and rocket launchers. This armor is said to be more advanced than the Iron Man armor that Tony Stark wears. | Transportation = | Weapons = Various weapons systems | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Death of Spider-Man Category:Armor Users Category:Flight Category:Hulk Serum Category:Rhodes Family